1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire size reduction/wire separation system and more particularly pertains to the safe and efficient tire size reduction and/or wire separation of scrap tire material, cable and wire along with other materials that have properties that are commingled which need to be separated for means of recycling and recovery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire reduction and separation devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, the reduction and separation devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objective and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,106 issued Oct. 26 1965 to German discloses carbide tipped chipper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,123 issued Dec. 18, 1973 to Chafee discloses a knife holder and knife therefore. U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,867 issued Jul. 25, 1922 to Mitts and Winston discloses a cutting machine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,386 issued Jun. 18, 1991 to Morris discloses a tire converting method and apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tire size reduction/wire separation system that allows safe and efficient tire size reduction and/or wire separation of scrap tire material, cable and wire along with other materials that have properties that are commingled which need to be separated for means of recycling and recovery.
In this respect, the tire size reduction/wire separation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs for the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safe and efficient tire size reduction and/or wire separation of scrap tire material, cable and wire along with other materials that have properties that are commingled which need to be separated for means of recycling and recovery.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tire size reduction/wire separation system which be used for the safe and efficient tire size reduction and/or wire separation of scrap tire material, cable and wire along with other materials that have properties that are commingled which need to be separated for means of recycling and recovery. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills this need.